Apprentice
by MistressCelestyna
Summary: When Hermione gets accepted as Professor Snape's apprentice, will friendship and trust develop between the two, or will more?
1. Chapter 1

Apprentice

An: Okay so my friend requested me to write a Snape and Hermione Fic. Im not sure how this is going to go…but I hope it goes great! This is my favorite couple. It will probably be OOC in a few spots but what do you expect?

Draco glared as he walked to his compartment on the Hogwarts express. They were returning for their seventh year at Hogwarts, the dark lord had finally fallen. He had been relieved when he fell to his demise, that meant that he and his family could be free of his grip. His father had died in the war and his mother had moved out of the manor and moved to a undisclosed home on the country side to get away from ridicule. Draco himself received no punishment for his part, he was forced to take the dark mark after all.

Draco took his seat next to the window and glanced out the large window, he could see students boarding the train with their luggage and owls or other animals. He frowned as two red heads and a dark drown head passed by.

'_Where's Granger? For once she was late?' _He and Hermione had an unspoken agreement, he wouldn't call her mud blood as long as she minded her own business. Hell he wouldn't even talk to her if she minded her own damn business for once!

He really wouldn't call her a mud blood anyways, not after the war. She had saved him, when his own father turned on him. He remembered like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

_Draco raised his wand and closed his eyes. In front of him was Hermione, bloody and beaten, the word mud blood carved in her cheek. Blood and tears ran together as they dripped onto the floor._

"_Do it Draco!" His father hissed. Draco bit his lip, he didn't ant to kill the girl. He may have said he hated her but he really didn't have anything this severe against her to kill her. _

_Visions of her reading in the library, eating in the great hall, yelling at the annoying red head, everything stormed his memory. She had punched him, broke his nose! He should kill her, but he could not bring himself to utter the curse, he couldn't mutter any words. _

_He lowered his wand. Hermione's eyes widened._

_Lucius snarled and back handed Draco across the face, his wand fell from his hand as he hit the ground. Hermione slowly reached for it and silently grabbed it._

_He pulled his wand out of his cane and pointed it at his son. "You were never a son of mine! Such a coward." He spit at Draco. Draco didn't look up, his jaw and nose broken. Lucius raised his wand and opened his mouth to perform the killing curse._

"_Avada kadavra!" Lucius's eyes widened and blood dripped from his mouth and he fell onto his back, dead._

_Draco looked up and saw Hermione lowering his wand. "Im sorry." She spoke softly. Draco didn't say anything, his father was an abusive man, he forced the dark mark on him in the first place. Was it a bad thing that he didn't feel any remorse? _

"_I have to set your jaw, its out of place." She raised her hand "It will hurt." She snapped his jaw into place quickly. He groaned in pain._

"_Your nose next." She raised his wand once more "Reparo." His nose snapped back together._

"_Thank you." _

"_Its no problem… lets get out of here." _

_End flashback._

He blinked and looked around his compartment. "Hello, mate." Blaise smirked, flashing his white teeth.

"Blaise." Draco nodded.

Blaise Zabini had also escaped from the dark lord, and his parents, which were death eaters. He testified against many of them, putting them in Azkaban for a long time. He had been in hiding from the death eaters still un convicted that were now looking for him for putting their friends into Azkaban.

"What are you thinking about?" He questioned his best friend.

Draco shook his head. "Nothing Blaise."

The dark man shrugged his shoulder and slumped down into his seat. "Where's Pansy?"

"I do not know, or care." Draco smirked at his friend.

Blaise smirked "Well, I'm ready for this to begin, surprisingly."

"Yeah." Draco chuckled.

"How's your mum?" He questioned.

"I guess she's fine. I haven't heard from her in a while." He combed his blonde hair form his eyes.

Blaise nodded. "Do you know who the head girl is?"

Draco looked at his friend amused. "They did not announce it. But I'm sure who it is."

"Granger." Blaise said.

"That was a dumb question."

"Speaking of Granger…." He looked out of the compartment door and saw Hermione talking to Ginny.

"Hey Granger! You head girl?" He called, opening the door.

She turned and glanced at the dark man, who for once hadn't called her mud blood.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Draco is the head boy" He jabbed his finger back at the blonde haired man "And was wondering who was head girl!"

Hermione glanced at the blonde man. "Oh. Yes, it is me." She stated and turned back to Ginny. "Were going to find a compartment."

Blaise shut the door. "She doesn't look the same."

It was true Hermione had changed a lot in the last year. Her hair was long and wavy, not a mass of curls, and her hips and plumped up and gave her a womanly figure.

Draco shook his head "She may not look the same, but she is still a know it all."

"Of course. That is why your attracted to her.'

"What?" Draco's head snapped to his friend. "I am _not_ attracted to her!"

"Right, right. That's why you've always gone further to pick at her than any other…muggle born. You always picked and annoyed her further than anyone else, gave her more attention that some of your friends, negative or not. Then finally what really attracted you to her is the fact that she punched you. She wasn't scared of you and she showed it. So, I know you Draco Malfoy, your attracted to her if you admit it or not. But don't worry, I wont tell her."

Draco narrowed his eyes, for once speechless. Had he given more attention to her? Now that he thought about it…..

His eyes widened, he _was_ attracted to her, and he knew it. He knew though that it would never work between them, and decided to _try_ to be friends with her.

Blaise sat back, happy with himself. A soft knock snapped them both out of their thoughts.

"Every compartment is full. Well….Ron and Lavender are snogging along with Harry and Ginny…it would feel awkward for me to just sit there…."

Blaise moved his bag from the seat next to Draco. "Sit Granger. Lets get to know each other."

Hermione glanced nervously and lifted her carry on back into the space above them, "Thank you."

She sat down next to Draco. "So….What do you want to know."

Blaise smirked "Well…."

Draco sat up straight and glared at his friend, he knew what that smirk meant. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No. Why?"

"Relax, I was just wondering." He glanced at Draco, smirking.

"What about Krum?" Draco found his lips moving.

Hermione looked at him "Oh! He was just my friend."

"What do you want to do after school?" Draco asked.

"Become a potions mistress."

"Talk to Snape." Blaise suggested.

Hermione smiled happily "I got an internship starting with him this year! I took my O.W.L's early and passed them all, so I don't have any classes, just internship!"

"Your happy about that?" Blaise raised his eyebrow.

Hermione nodded "The only reason I am head girl is because I was supposed to be it last year…but…you know."

They both nodded. "He asked you to be an intern?"

Hermione nodded "Surprising huh? I thought for sure he would decline my offer. One day he stopped me after class, I thought I had earned detention but he asked me what I planned on doing after the war, and school. I told him my dream was to be a potions mistress."

Draco nodded, "Maybe he will like you more…since you both are exceedingly smart."

Hermione shrugged "I suppose, wow, you guys actually listened to me. Harry and Ron never do." She laughed.

"I never said thanks Granger."

"For what?" She tilted her head and looked at Draco.

"For saving me."

"Oh….your welcome." She glanced down at her shoes

"Do you have to brew anything for Snape?"

"Yes actually, tonight when I get to Hogwarts I am to report to the dungeons and brew an elixir to induce euphoria. I heard it very tricky to brew."

"Oh, well….I hope it goes well." Blaise offered.

"Thanks. Why are you being so nice to me?"

Blaise and Draco looked at each other. "Well, I don't really know. You don't seem so annoying now. Besides, we look kind of gay together if there isn't a girl hanging out with us."

Hermione smirked. "Well, this is kind of weird. But I guess were friends."

Draco nodded. "I owe you anyway."

Hermione sat back and waited for the train to arrive back at the school, she closed her eyes and started to relax

"Granger! Wake up, were here!" Draco shook her.

Hermione's eyes snapped open and she rubbed her eyes. "Oh, sorry." She sat up and grabbed her bag. She walked out of the train and saw professor Snape waiting for her in front of the great hall.

"Ill see you all later?"

Blaise and Draco nodded, watching her walk away with Snape.

"He's going to eat her alive."

Draco watched her walk away "Who knows, she could end up eating him alive."

Hermione smiled as she walked next to professor Snape. "I'm ready to brew the potion of my choice, I've read all about it"

He glanced down at the short girl, she hadn't grown taller since fifth year, only reaching his chest. He was a tall man though.

Hermione looked forward and bit her lip nervously as they entered the dungeons. There was already a cauldron waiting for her.

"I trust you know what to use and how to brew this potion, with out the book." He moved to his desk and sat down.

Hermione breathed deeply and walked to the cupboard and began to grab the things she needed.

'_Mint sprigs, wormwood, shrivelfig, porcupine quills and castor beans. Yeah, I got everything!'_

Hermione sat down and pulled her hair back and rolled her sleeves up, She started to crush the mint sprigs and add the diced wormwood carefully. She stirred counter clockwise twelve times then added five porcupine quills and crushed castor beans. She stirred the bubbling cauldron for an hour in a clockwise circle. She smiled and bottled and labeled the sunshine yellow potion.

"Professor Snape, I'm done."

"Elixir to induce euphoria." He stated. He uncorked the potion and smelled it.

"Drink it." He held it out to her.

Hermione bit her lip and took the bottle from him and downed the yellow drink. Almost immediately a smile curved her lips and she giggled.

"Im sure it worked." She giggled in a sing song voice, her nose twitching.

"Side affects noted. Excessive singing and nose twitching."

Hermione laughed loudly and skipped back to her cauldron and began to clean it. Snape rolled his eyes.

"There is no antidote for this Ms. Granger. Your stuck like this until the effects wear off." He stated.

Hermione laughed as she put her cauldron back and put her unused materials back in the cupboard.

"Professoorrr Snappppeeee." She sung happily.

He pinched the bridge of his nose ."What"

"Where's my room?" she giggled, placing her head on her hands.

"It is down here, down the hallway to the right. There is a picture of a black knight. Your password is Pixie Sprigs."

Hermione laughed loudly. "That's so girly!"

Snape closed his eyes and prayed for the potion to wear off.

A/n: So Draco and Blaise are going to be friendly to Hermione! Get over it! I think its well deserved since she saved his life and all. But I hope you all like it,. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Apprentice

A/n: Okay so I really enjoy writing this story! Haha, so im going to update again! A shout out to: _McNasty4Slytherins_ and _Kamiccolo's Rose _for reviewing, it really means a lot, thank you for the positive reviews! Btw: Amortentia is the strongest love potion in the world. I didn't want to confuse anyone..It was seen in the HBP.

Hermione stared down into her cauldron, frowning as she felt eyes boring into her. She stirred the neon pink liquid. She wondered many things as she was brewing, why does Snape need Amortentia? Why did she have to sit behind his desk, in front of everyone in double and advanced potions as she brewed what he wished?

'_I think he just like to embarrass me. That's why I have to sit in front of everyone….what a git.' _She thought in her head as she stirred counter clockwise.

She glanced up and saw Harry and Ron sitting at a table together, Ron glaring at her and Harry didn't even look in her direction, which was pretty hard since she was in the front of the room. She then looked over to the slytherin side of the room. Draco was focused in drawing his crude drawing and Blaise was paying attention to the harsh man stalking around the room.

"Ten points from Gryffindor. Some of you should learn to _pay attention_ Mr. Potter." Snape hissed and turned Harry's book to the correct page.

"Bloody hell…" Ron mumbled.

"Yeah….Why does _she _get to_ skip _classes and just stay here and do nothing all day?" Ron added minutes late, nodding toward Hermione.

Snape turned quickly "Mr. Weasly, what Ms Granger does is none of business."

Ron's face turned red and he looked down to his book, grumbling angrily.

Hermione looked at the red headed boy with a frown. She wondered how and why their friendship had fallen apart so fast. Was it because she no longer felt feelings for him? She couldn't help it, she needed some one more book smart and interested in things she was. Not quiddich or playing pranks on poor first years.

She shook her head and glanced back down at her potion, the neon pink potion glittered in the small light that lit the room. She smiled and went to fetch a bottle and a cork to bottle the potion. She carefully poured the sparkling liquid into the small bottle.

"Professor, I'm finished." She spoke up for the first time. He turned and walked smoothly to her.

He nodded in satisfactory "As always, perfect. Tell me does it always pay off to be a insufferable-know-it-all?"

"Well professor, im not so insufferable if you agreed to spend all day every day with me, and yes obviously it does." She smirked and handed him the potion.

He narrowed his eyes and snatched the potion from her. "Why do you need this?" She questioned.

"I needed an example for advanced potions. The idiots need something to go buy." He mumbled.

Hermione smiled and cleaned her mess up and put her un used items back into the cupboard.

Hermione sighed in relief as class was dismissed. She didn't like being in front of people, especially Ron. "Professor, is there any way that I could sit in the back of the classroom?"

"Why?"

"Because I like it better back there, and I wont get distracted by students."

"Very well." He sat at his desk and began to grade papers.

"I'm going to the kitchens. We missed breakfast, would you like anything?" She started to walk out of the room.

"Black coffee please." He didn't look up.

Hermione nodded and walked out. Snape sighed and leaned back. When had she grown up? No longer was she Ms. Granger that he knew and remembered, she was a woman that had faced fear and never turned back. He could still remember when she walked into his classroom bushy headed and annoying. He almost missed it.

Hermione walked down the hallway and opened the large doors to the kitchen. "May I help you?" A small house elf popped into view.

"Oh yes, could I get a large cup of coffee and pancakes and eggs please? Professor Snape missed breakfast." She smiled down at the house elf.

"Trixie is able to serve!" She popped and re popped with the items floating in reach of Hermione.

"Oh thank you so much!" Hermione placed her hands under the tray and walked out of the kitchens. Not many people knew where they were, but with her always being in the library she missed meals frequently.

She frowned and her cheeks turned pink as she remembered last night. Why did he make her drink the potion? He knew it side effects and how long it takes to wear off. Thank god it was only one hour of singing and skipping like a fairy princess, instead of a whole day.

"Here's you coffee." She walked into the classroom and handed him the strong black liquid.

"Thank you."

Hermione smiled, she was glad he was being so civil to her. It was almost kind of weird actually. She remembered when he would sneer and insult her through out class and now he was thanking and tolerating her presence.

"You are done for the day Ms. Granger. That is all I needed from you today. Your real test will start tomorrow. It will take six months to brew."

"May I ask what potion and what is the test for?"

"As you see Ms. Granger our defense against the dark arts department is…lacking. You have proven yourself worth of a potions mistress but can you handle teaching? I will be taking over the defense against the dark arts department next year, in that year I have to find a replacement."

"Me…?" She questioned.

"If you do not want my overly generous offer Ms. Granger…"

"Oh no professor, I would love to! But I have to be certified first.."

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, the girl could be daft in some areas. "I am able to certify you. If and only if you pass."

"So brewing this potion will be my test?"

"Yes, Felix Felicis."

"Liquid luck sir? That takes…" He cute her off.

"Six months of brewing time. It will talk you a month to gather and grow your ingredients. In the remaining months you will assist me in teaching and brewing."

Hermione smiled and nodded "Thank you sir!"

Snape nodded and waved his hand. "You are dismissed." He sipped his coffee and continued to grade fouth year;s papers on the magical properties of monkshood.

Hermione quietly shut the door and walked down the corridor and stopped at the picture of a black knight.

"Pixie sprouts." The portrait swung open and she entered her quarters. Snape had personally insisted that her quarters be close to where she would be brewing, for late nights and early mornings. McGonagall had immediately agreed and made this for Hermione.

The walls of her small living room were charmed to change colors with her emotions, and the plush black couch and arm chair were up against the wall toward the fireplace. Her bedroom was a deep red with silver furnishings. Her large bed was four poster and the sheets were a crisp white along with her fluffy down comforter. She felt at home and peace in her quarters, they were even so kind enough to She smiled and laid on the bed, her life was looking up. Now she just needed a boyfriend to soothe and comfort her.

Hermione frowned and opened her favorite book: Hogwarts: A history and began reading to pass the time away until dinner.

A/n: Alright, I know this one is kinda short but oh well. But guess what! Im getting a mini pig on my birthday! Which is in like….3 weeks. :D His name is Hamlet awhh. Not that any of you care or read my pointless AN. Lol Review PLEASE


	3. Chapter 3

Apprentice

An: So I really wish you'd all review. D: Pleasee?

Hermione crossed her arms and glared hard at the brooding male in front of her. "So, let me get this straight. You want _me_ to clean and alphabetize _your_ personal cabinet full of hundreds of ingredients' and potions?

"Yes. It is essential that before you brew, your ingredients must be in order."

Hermione narrowed her eyes "You just don't want to do it! It's a mess!" Snape glanced inside the small closet, maybe it had gotten a little dirty.

"And on top of that its freezing in there." She glared hard.

"Get to it, Ms. Granger." He walked away smirking, maybe making her do things that he really had no desire in doing made him happy.

"Bloody git." she hissed and stepped into the small cabinet, her breath coming out as a white fog.

She started to pull the contents of the shelves off and levitate them above her so she could dust all of the nasty shelves.

"You should learn how to dust once in a while! I could open a bunny farm with all of dust bunnies!" She sneezed.

She shivered and rubbed her arms, maybe a short sleeved shirt was a bad idea today. But then again she did not know she was going to have to sit in a freezer and dust. She flew on her fingers, trying to warm the numb the appendages.

Snape sat at his desk and began writing parchment to order supplies for liquid luck. She should really be doing this, but she was preoccupied complaining and cleaning. He folded the parchment up and called his own person owl, Knox. He handed him the envelope with a few galleons and watched the large owl fly out.

He began to write his lesson plans out for the next week. He scribbled away elegantly, dipping his quill in ink often. His eyebrows knitted together as he heard a noise, it sounded like teeth chattering. He focused harder and continued to write. He put his quill down and stood up at the sound of a loud sneeze. He walked over to the cupboard and saw Hermione shivering, sneezing and chattering. He shrugged his cloak off and cleared his throat.

"I advise you to bring a jacket." He handed her the cloak, and walked away.

Hermione looked at the black material and slipped it on, hands shaking she clasped it in the front. She sighed, it was still warm and smelled masculine. She was surprised he smelt nice, she expected him to smell musky and like the various ingredients he worked with everyday.

Hermione then quickly alphabetized all of this ingredients and then started on his vast collection of potions.

'_Ageing potion….Alihotsy Draught…Angel's Trumpet Draught….Anti-paralysis….Wait, where is the amortentia I brewed? Did he use it on someone? Listen to yourself, Severus Snape, the snarky potions professor slipping some poor slytherin a love potion! How absurd.'_

She quickly finished her task and walked out of the cold closet. She sighed and slumped in a desk and rubbed her knees. "Thank you."

He simply nodded. Hermione glanced around.

"So….Did you slip love potion to a poor slytherin? Is that why the potion I brewed yesterday is gone?" She babbled out unexpectedly

…

…

…

"What?" He snapped and looked up glaring.

Hermione inwardly cursed her big mouth, sometimes courage was not a good thing.

"Uh…"

"No, Ms. Granger I did not sneak a love potion to someone. That is very illegal if you do not know." He sneered at her and screwed the top to his ink on.

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes, Ms Granger. I need at batch of Poly Juice potion. Hopefully this time, you succeed in making it correctly and do not turn into any kind of feline." he was in an asshole kind of mood today, but then again when was he not?

Hermione sneered at him "Yeah, well maybe ill cut some of your hair off for the potion, who knows I might miss and leave a spot in the back of your over sized head."

He narrowed his eyes "Ten points from Gryffindor."

"Twenty points from Slytherin!" His eyes narrowed

"Foolish girl, you cant take house points away!"

"Last time a checked I was head girl." She smiled in triumph

Severus Snape had been beaten in his own game, by a woman! He did not like this, had he finally met his match? What the hell was he thinking?

He surveyed the girl, no woman in front of him. Her long hair was pulled haphazardly in a bun on top of her head with a few pieces hanging down, and his cloak still hung loosely on her shoulders, and pooled around her feet. Did it just get hot or was it just him? He pulled at his collar and chose to sit down.

"Tonight is a full moon, I suggest you collect the fluxweed tonight." he advised.

"Well since it is noon, I am not concerned with it at the moment." She walked into the newly organized cupboard and got down the jar of lacewing flies.

She waved her wand and a cauldron landed in front of her and she started to let it simmer. She counted out twenty one lacewing flies and put the jar back into place. She added them carefully in one minute intervals, stirring clockwise. She stirred it clockwise and placed a charm on the cauldron so it would stir clockwise.

She sighed, "I hate making this. Twenty one days of stirring one ingredient."

"Yes, well Felix Felicius is not going to be any…easier."

"Your out of powdered bi-corn horn." She glanced around the cupboard.

"You will have to powder it yourself." He walked into his office and disappeared for a few moments.

Minutes later he came back holding two horns that were pearly white in complexion. He handed them to her and she sighed.

"Great." She walked over to a desk in the front of the classroom and took a sharp knife and started to cut the hard horn in half. She frowned and pressed down as hard as she could. She gasped and the knife dropped to the floor loudly.

Snape looked up and saw Hermione holding her hand and blood dripping down her arm and onto the floor. He got up and briskly walked to her and grabbed his cloak and ripped a piece of it off and tied around the large cut on her hand. She cried out in pain and tears gathered in her brown eyes.

He grabbed her elbow and stormed out of the dungeons and up the hallway to the hospital wing. Hermione cried loudly and laid her head on his arm as he practically ran to the infirmary.

"It hurts…"

"It is going to hurt, we are almost there." He glanced down at the girl, blood was now covering his hand and now her clothes. The shredded piece of cloth was drenched in dark red by the time they reached the infirmary.

"Oh dear…" Madame Pomfrey grabbed Hermione and sat her down on a bed.

"Severus could you get me some calming drought out of the cabinet?" He walked over and snatched the blue container and handed it to her.

"Drink this dear." she handed the vial to Hermione, who drank it immediately.

"Now I'm going to have to close the wound Hermione, there might be a little pain." She carefully untied the material from her hand.

"Episky." Hermione cried out of her hand felt extremely cold then it quickly turned flaming hot. Hot tears dripped out of her eyes as the wound closed itself.

"All better now dear. I suggest you rest, the calming drought will probably put you to sleep."

Hermione stood up, her eyes puffy. She nodded and said thanks and walked out into the hall, where professor snape was waiting.

"I'm sorry about your cloak. I'll replace it."

Snape grabbed her hand that was injured, there was a scar. He frowned. "It is of no importance. Go and sleep Ms. Granger, I will collect the fluxweed." He turned and walked away, the blood still on his hand and sleeve.

He walked back to his chambers quickly and washed the blood off.

'_Why does it bother me that theres a scar on her? Im sure she has many more. Why does this woman effect me so?'_

He sighed and walked over to the bloody knife and washed it off, he then continued in crushing the horns.

AN: Well….I hope this was a good chappie. The more you review the more I update and the more I get motivated!


	4. Chapter 4

Apprentice

A/n: You guys are great (: Thank you for the reviews and alerts and favorites it made my night! A huge thank you to:

_**Blakemiester**_

_**Snappy**_

_**Maskedphantasma**_

_**Vampiregirl811**_

_**Gringotts713**_

Severus Snape paced through his office, waiting for his apprentice. Where the hell is she? It was already ten thirty, and with every minute that passed by his anger was growing. He sat at his desk and tried various methods of breathing. He tapped his fingers and got up quickly, he would go and drag her lazy ass out of bed if he had to.

'_Well, she isn't lazy, I've never seen her late to anything.'_

He walked down the hall a little way and looked at the knight. "Pixie sprouts."

"Why do you want to see milady?" The knight raised his sword.

He really didn't have the time or patience for this. He glared at the painting and pushed him open and walked in. He walked silently into the living room, the walls a deep blue. He stepped up to the door, that he was sure that lead to her bedroom. Why was his heart beating fast? He opened the door silently and looked inside the bedroom.

His eyes widened and he was sure his mouth opened. Hermione was laying in the middle of the bed, legs spread and every scrap of blanket was strew on the floor haphazardly. That alone is not uncommon and would not effect him so, but it was her state of dress that surprised him. He did not picture the Gryffindor princess to wear such a naughty black teddy. He pictured her as a flannel night gown, not some sexy half see through short nightgown, if it could even be called that.

He backed up slowly, trying to preserve the image in his head for later use. What the hell was wrong with him? Here he was looking at a half naked Hermione Granger and he was enjoying it! He had gone mental.

Her picked up the blanket and cover her up and walked out and shut the door. He waited for a few seconds and knocked loudly on the door.

Hermione's eyes snapped open and glanced at the door. "What?" She groaned.

"Ms. Granger, it is eleven in the morning, I suggest you get dressed and get up."

Her eyes widened and she stumbled out of bed, hitting her toe on the edge of the bed. "Shit." She snarled and pulled her teddy off and began to throw clothes on.

She threw on her uniform skirt and her white button up shirt and walked out of the door, her walls were now neon pink.

"Your walls are charmed?" He looked at the pink walls, he needed to leave. Now.

"Go and eat lunch, I don't want to hear you complain that I don't let you eat." He walked out briskly.

Hermione sighed and fixed her into a long braid down her back and walked out and into the great hall for lunch.

She walked in and looked around, who would she sit with now that Harry and Ron didn't like her? She shook her head and sat at the end of the table, by herself.

*Flashback*

The great war was finally over and Hermione, Harry and Ron were celebrating at the newly rebuilt burrow. Everyone was having a good time, drinking butterbeer and an occasional shot of fire whisky. Hermione had a few butter beers, but Ron had a few too many of everything.

"Hermione….I have something for you. Follow me." He spoke slowly, maybe that should have been her first clue not to follow him.

She followed him up the winding stairs and into his room. He turned and looked at her. "Okay close you eyes." This should have been her second clue.

She closed her eyes and waited for something to be placed in her hands. Instead a pair of wet lips enclosed hers. Hermione's eyes snapped open she started to push Ron away from her. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and fell back on to his bed and rolled on top of her.

"No! Stop!" She screamed and kicked. She aimed her kick correctly and her foot made contact with a very intimate area.

Ron screamed in pain and fell on to the ground. Hermione ran to the door and opened it, Harry was standing by the door. Her eyes filled with tears and she ran down the stairs.

*End Flashback*

Hermione sighed and ate her meal in silence.

Snape sat in his office with his eyes closed, the image burned into his memory. He was unaware that someone could look so naughty and innocent at the same time. He sighed and opened his eyes. He had concentrate, he had a class to teach in a short while. He stood up and groaned, maybe a cold shower was in order, his pants were a little tight.

A knock snapped him out of his thoughts. "Professor, I'm sorry I didn't wake up." Hermione opened the door.

Snape narrowed his eyes, he did not need to see her right now. "It will not happen again, understood?"

Hermione nodded and walked put of his office and to the bubbling thick potion that still had twenty days to be stirred. She sighed and stirred it herself for a few minutes untill the students started to take a seat.

Hermione walked into his office "Professor, students are arriving."

He stood up and walked out of the room and into the classroom. "Open you books to page three hundred ninety four." Students groaned, the only time they opened there books is to write an essay.

"Fourteen inches of parchment of the magical properties of fluxweed." Students protested louder.

"Twenty inches." He walked back into his office to see Hermione looking at his book shelf's.

"This is a good book." She pointed to a thick book.

"You've read the potion's thesaurus?" He questioned.

"Yeah…I have a lot of spare time."

"Indeed." He sat at his desk.

"So…can I call you just Snape? Since your not really my professor anymore?"

"I do not care."

Hermione smiled "Okay!"

Snape glanced at her and decided to hell with it. He would mess with her, what would it hurt?

"Ms. Granger, I thought you would wear something….not so intimate in bed. You have a lover to impress?" He did not look up from his paper.

Hermione's eyes widened "You pervert! Why were you looking?"

"It was not my intention to walk in on someone half naked. Expecially you." As soon as those words left his mouth he almost regretted it.

"What's wrong with me?" she looked offended.

He shook his head. "You misunderstood."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and walked out. "I'm sorry I don't have red hair." She slammed the door.

Snape narrowed his eyes at the door. How dare she.

A/n: Yeah, this is short but im on my way to the beach so suck it. Review pleasee


	5. Chapter 5

Apprentice

An: So…im so bored right now….so what else to do? Update. Im not usually this gracious so enjoy it! Im going to start dedicating my chapters to the first person who reviews the previous chapter, starting now! So the first to review chapter 4 was…..

_**MaskedPhantasma **_

So this ones to you! I hope you all like it and review! :D

Snape sighed, maybe he shouldn't have said anything. He shrugged, when did he ever feel guilty for upsetting a student, it was part of his job. But then again, she wasn't a student anymore was she? He threw his quill across the room and slammed his hand down on the desk, it didn't matter if he hurt her feelings he didn't care! He sat down and pinched the bridge of his nose The sad thing was….

He _did_ care.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione walked into the crowded classroom, her cheeks red and a frown on her face. Draco whispered for her to come over and she shook her head no and walked into the newly organized supply cabinet. He wanted to piss her off? There was a saying that fit this moment perfectly: Hell half no fury like a woman scorned. And boy was she scorned. She looked around and raised her wand, he wanted to mess with her, oh she'd show him.

Minutes later she walked out, smiling and started to stir her poly juice potion. She almost couldn't contain her laughter when he walked out, glared at her and walked into the cabinet. She heard glass shatter and she bit her lip, almost laughing. She breathed deeply and continued to stir.

'_If looks could kill….' _She snorted and continued to stir the bubbling potion.

"Ms. Granger…I regret to inform you that someone had hidden all of my personal potions and ingredients…you will need to locate them."

"Oh no…that's _so _regretful. Ill go looking for them immedatly." Her voice sickeningly sweet.

He narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth, he was about to rip the woman a new one. He had already hurt her feeling once, not that he cared, he guessed it was well deserved.

Wait…what the hell did he just think? Well deserved? Dear merlin, he was falling for the bushy headed know-it-all and he was falling hard and fast.

Hermione turned around and smiled at him, and he swore his heart stopped. He did not like these feelings, he felt vulnerable and that was never a good feeling for an ex-spy. He was sure she wouldn't understand him, women wanted poems, chocolate, _romance_ in general. Was he Severus Snape, double spy for the dark lord, able to romance a woman?

He sighed and resigned to the fact that these feelings were not going to go away any time soon, So just for her, he would try. This was so unlike him.

Hermione blinked…that was all? She was expecting hexes and curses from the man…but all he did was glare at her…and he did that everyday! She shrugged and walked into the cupboard and restored all of his things and closed the door to the chilly room.

'_What did he mean by that? Am I not good enough for him?' _For some unknown reason this bothered her.

'_Why do I care? Its not like he cares about me….' _She pushed that thought to the back of her mind.

She walked back into the cupboard and grabbed monkshood and cherries. She would start to make her liquid luck. She became giddy and started to chop the cherries and monkshood up as the cauldron heated up. She added the ingredients one by one and watched as the potion became a dark black. She smiled, perfect. As time passed by the potion would turn lighter and lighter until it was clear, that's how you tell it was ready.

She let the contents bubble, she read that you were not to stir the contents until the fifth day and only twelve times an hour. She sighed and looked at the black potion, she was bored, only brewing long and boring potions. Liquid luck took six months to brew. She needed something to do. She remembered that he was low on dreamless sleep draught and decided she would be nice and brew him some more. She gathered her ingredients and added them into the cauldron and stirred clockwise for thirty minutes, until the potion turned a deep purple color.

She waved her wand and five bottle flew off the shelf and onto the table. She bottled all of the potion and she put them back into his personal stock. She walked into his office next.

"I brewed more Dreamless Sleep Draught."

"Thank you." He replied, his voice softer than usual.

"I…apologize for my words. I am in a unforgiving mood." it sounded harsher that he meant.

Hermione smiled "It is okay Snape. I forgive you."

He looked up, the words ringing in his head. That's all? Just a "Im sorry?" and she was back to herself? This could be easier than he thought.

"I know it makes you uncomfortable brewing in front of students…I have a personal lab…you could use it if you like." He offered, looking up.

He was her eyes light up. He knew at that moment he would do anything to see that everyday. "Really? Oh thank you."

He stood up "I will show you where it is." He walked out into the now empty classroom. Students had left fifteen minutes ago.

He walked through a door, that Hermione admitted she had never seen before. Inside was a large lab with many various sized cauldrons and bottle. She noticed a door at the back of the room.

"What is that?"

"My room." He answered, his voice deep.

Hermione made a 'o' shape with her mouth. Why did she lose the inability to talk or think when he talked like that?

"This is nice." She wondered around the room and stopped at a book case with many books on it.

"I will be teaching, you may stay in here if you like." He walked out of the room and into his classroom that was starting to repopulate.

Hermione found a book she liked and sat in a chair and began to read.

SSHGSSHGSSHG

"The instruction for your brewing are on the board. Do not waist your time." He sneered at his class, full of hufflepuff and ravenclaw. He stalked around the room making sure that no idiot third year blew himself up. Potions can be dangerous in the hands on a dunnerhead. And many of his students were.

"Twenty points from Ravenclaw Ms. Claire." large warts now covered her face. Tears welled up in her green eyes. Snape sneered at her and waved her on to Madame Pomfrey.

'That is what happens when you add the fluxweed before you stir counterclockwise." He sneered at the class, who gulped and made sure they added everything according to the book.

He paced up and down the rows, think about the woman in his personal lab. A place where he had never let anyone else inside of, especially because it was so close to his room. He was a very secretive man. He wondered what she must be doing, reading or was she just sitting there looking at everything?

He almost sighed when his final class was over and he walked into the room. She was bent over a book of his, very much into it. He walked over to her and leaned over her shoulder.

"Mythical animals sir? I wouldn't think you would have such a book." she glanced at the man. From her angle his nose really didn't look so large and his hair actually smelt quite nice.

What was she doing? Huffing ex-professors hair? Something was seriously wrong with her.

She stood up and stretched, not realizing that she had been in the same position for nearly two and a half hours. She walked back over to the book case and started to put the book back.

"You can finish it." He never let anyone borrow his things, and here he was offering that to Granger.

"Really? I would like that a lot! I promise nothing will happen to it." She hugged the book close to her chest. He wished he was that book.

"Yes well, I am retiring for the night. I will see you tomorrow morning." He walked past her.

"Goodnight! Sweet dreams." She walked out the door and out of the classroom.

Snape sighed and walked into his room and into his bathroom. He stripped his clothing and got into the large shower and turned the water on cold.

a/n: Okay well I really like this chappie! Im really happy with it. Review please :D


	6. Chapter 6

Apprentice

A/n: So I'm happy today :D Its hot, like 102 degrees right now…but I live in texas so its alright. Im updating because im sunburned ): Ugh. ANYWAY you guys don't care. So this chapter is dedicated to _**Gringotts713**_I hope you enjoy it! Oh before I forget, I get the same question a lot "Why does Harry mad at Hermione?" Well he isn't mad at her. He feels guilty for not stopping Ron and is afraid to talk to her.

Hermione looked at the book on her dresser, it remaindered her of him. She had finished reading it about an hour ago, it was now one in the morning and she could not sleep. She decided that she would return the book, maybe a walk would make her tired. She slipped out of bed, in blue shorts and a black tank top and walked to the dresser and cradled the book to her chest. She walked out of her quarters and down the hall and stopped at the potion's classroom door. She opened it silently and walked in. She stopped and dropped the book loudly, with a bang.

"What are you doing up at this time Ms. Granger?" Snape questioned, looking up from his desk.

"I couldn't sleep…" She whispered.

"So you come to the dungeons?" His eyes bore into hers, she bit her lip. His eyes snapped to the lip caught between her teeth.

"I was returning the book." She bent down and picked it up, walking up to the desk, her bare feet making a patter sound as she walked on the cold stone.

He watched her as she walked up to him, he had never seen her dressed as such, well except for that day. Her pale legs glowed in the moonlight as she walked closer and closer to the desk.

"And I wanted to check on my potions."

"I stirred them an hour ago." He looked back down at the essay's he was grading.

"Why are you up?" She sat down in a desk in front of him.

"The same reason you are."

She glanced at the large stack of papers. "Would like me to help?"

He glanced up, as if debating and handed her half of the stack. She smiled and picked a quill up from his desk and began to read through the third years essay. She frowned as she read through each one. None of her stack had earned a Satisfactory yet. Her eyes began to droop as she got half way through her stack. Her eyes began to close as she read through another essay until finally she laid her head on the desk and fell asleep, breathing lightly.

"Ms. Granger are you done…." His voice softened as he glanced at the girl. Her face was relaxed and her lips were slightly parted.

In this moment, Severus was torn, carry her back to her room and be done with it, or lay her on the couch in his living room. He decided the right thing to do was take her to her own bed and let her sleep. He slowly stood up and walked over to the sleeping girl. He slowly leaned her back and bent down and wrapped an arm around her legs and one behind her back. He lifted up slowly and carried her to the door and out into the hallway. He walked to the painting of the back knight.

"Pixie sprouts." The knight raised his sword and shook his head. Snape's eyes narrowed, she changed her password?

She had indeed changed her password, the very same night.

Snape sighed and walked back to the dungeons and into the door that led to the lab. He walked by the table, then the bookshelf and then stopped in front of his door. Was his room clean? He scoffed, what was he a teen haphazardly throwing clothes under his bed five minutes before a girl came over? He was a grown man and he was going to act like one damn it! He opened the door and kicked it open and walked into his quarters. For a slit second he questioned what McGonagall would think, she was legal after all. Even though he was years older than her. If he confessed his feeling would that be an issue?

He shook his head, he was not confessing anything. He walked to the large couch and gently laid her down and walked to a closet and picked up a blanket and a extra pillow and made sure she was comfortable. He looked at her one last time and walked back to his classroom to finish grading essay's.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Hermione groaned and rolled over. She moaned in pain as she hit the floor and she sat up quickly. "Where am I?"

She rubbed her eyes and slowly stood up and looked around. She didn't know where she was, but where it was it was nice. She walked out of the living room and into another room. She looked around the large room and noted the king sized bed, the cover a deep black. Her eyes widened when she saw the initials engraved in the comforter.

'_This is his bedroom. I must have fallen asleep.' _She looked around, she knew she probably shouldn't be in here.

"Ms. Granger. Why are you snooping around my things?" She gasped and turned around. He was standing in the door way.

"I'm glad your awake, its noon."

Her cheeks heated up and she mumbled an apology. He turned and walked out of the door way and into the living room. She started to walk out and stopped noticing a shelf full of books. She walked closer and gasped.

"Muggle books?"

She heard footsteps and looked at him, he had taken his jacket off and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt. She smiled at him and walked put quickly. "Im sorry. I didn't mean to snoop."

He followed behind her as she walked out of the rooms and back into the classroom. 'Im going to change and ill be back."

"There is no need, I have to take a trip away for a few days." He looked at the girl, her smile faded.

"Oh. Okay…where are you going?"

"I have to collect more ingredients and few other things."

Hermione nodded. "Well…I will see you in a few days…."

"Goodbye Ms. Granger."

Hermione walked out of the classroom, why did she feel so sad? Snape watched her walk out and frowned. He walked back into his room and started to strip his clothing off. He then walked into the bathroom and starred at himself in the mirror. He frowned at the sight of his slightly bigger nose and his pale complexion. He turned away and got into the shower. He scrubbed his body hard, until it burned. He watched as the suds washed into the drain. He sighed and got out of the shower and proceeded to get dressed. He walked out of the bedroom and to the living room and stepped into the fireplace.

"Diagon Ally" He disappeared.

SSHGSSHGSSHG

Hermione sighed and sat on her bed, bored. The day had flew by in a haze. She wondered what he was up too and if he was thinking of her. She sighed and laid down on her bed. She looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

She missed him, and it had only been a few hours.

SSHGSSHGSSHG

Severus Snape was miserable. He laid on his bed in a house at spinners end staring at the ceiling. He was many emotions to be specific. Anger being the more dominate one. He was angry because he knew she would not be happy, he was angry because he felt venerable, he was angry because he cared.

But most of all he was angry because he missed her.

An: Okay well it was really hard for me to write this. I kept getting distracted, it was just a short fluffy chappie. I hope you like it, review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Apprentice.

A/n: Im so sorry I haven't been updating, you see I hit my head really hard cleaning the bathroom a few days ago and had to get stitches and things. Im clumsy. D: Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter, its going to be fluffffyyyyyy to the max. :D

Hermione tossed and turned on her bed. She could not sleep for the life of her. She had tossed and turned now for hours trying to get comfortable. She sighed and sat up, she would go and check on her potions since she couldn't sleep. She walked briskly to the dungeons and smiled when she walked in. She then walked into the room with all of her potions, she smiled and stirred the polyjuice potion and looked into the dark black potion to its right. She sighed and sat down on the hard stool. Her eyes glanced at the oak door across the room. She slowly got up and walked to the door. She touched her hand to the door and slowly turned it, entering his quarters. She smiled and sat down on the couch she previously had slept on and laid down, she curled up and fell asleep quickly.

SSHGSSHGSSHG

As soon as she touched the door, he knew. His eyes snapped open, the tingling sensation in his body told him someone entered his room, but was not a enemy. His eyebrows knitted together, only three people knew where his quarters were, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Hermione. He closed his eyes, he was sure it was his apprentice, looking at all of his books and reading one of them. For some unknown reason he really did not care that she was in his room. Well, was the reason really unknown or did he not want to admit the true reason?

He sat up and began to get curious, what was she doing? He realized that just the previous day he placed a spell on his room that would let him look into the room without him being there. She closed his eyes and concentrated on his quarters. Images flew through his brain and he stopped at one, his eyes opened. He laid back down, a happy buzz making his body feel light. She was sleeping on his couch. A small smile lifted his lips as his heart pounded faster than it should have. He rolled over and fell asleep, the nightmares keeping away for the first time.

SSHGSSHGSSHG

The next few days, Hermione was miserable. She was just plain miserable! She needed someone to talk to, argue with! She couldn't take it anymore. She sighed and got up and exited his quarters. She had been sleeping on the couch since he had left. She walked into the great hall and ignored her former friends. She was sure she looked horrible. She walked over to Draco and Blaise, and sat down.

"Hermione." Blaise acknowledged.

"Hey guys. How have you been?" She questioned.

"Pretty good, how have you and Snape been?" Draco asked, sipping his pumpkin juice.

"Fine, he is actually not here. He hasn't been for a few days." She replied.

"Hm…so that's why you look so down." Blaise concluded.

"I'm just tired." She snapped.

She stopped and listened to another slytherin's conversation "Did you hear? Snape is back…now we have class starting tomorrow."

Hermione stood up and walked out of the great hall.

Blaise looked at Draco "Told you."

_**(Okay, so from here on in this chappie Snape is going to be OOC!)**_

Hermione walked as fast as she could back to the dungeons. She pushed the large door open and saw no one. She ran to the other door and opened it, and walked across to the door and pushed it open, her heart beating loudly. She walked into the room and heard the shower running. She sat down on the couch and waited, her heart beating faster by the minute. She fiddled and moved constantly until finally the door opened.

She stood up and smiled at the man. "Snape."

He looked curiously at the girl. When did she get here?

"Ms. Granger, when did-" His eyes widened, she was hugging him.

His arms gently slid around her shoulders. "I missed you." She whispered.

"Why?" He questioned.

"I was so bored…I had no one to talk to. I kind of missed your snaky remarks. I missed you taking away house points, I just missed everything." She whispered, it was almost too quiet for him to hear.

Snape's arms tightened around her. He had never hugged anyone and here he was hugging an ex student, that he couldn't stand to look at two years ago. He wondered why life worked in such weird ways as she squeezed his waist and pressed her face into his chest. He felt happy, and he would kill anyone that tried to take it away.

"Ms Granger, may I go and work now?" He asked, softly. It was true, he need to do his lesson plans.

Hermione let go immediately, and as soon as she did he missed the warmth. He looked down on her, softening his gaze. She smiled at him and walked out of his room and back into the classroom. She sat down in a desk and watched his sit at his desk.

"What did you do while I was gone?" He asked.

"Nothing really, read mostly. What did you do?"

"Gather supplies for you and my personal closet." He scribbled fast.

Hermione nodded her head "Thank you."

He hummed in response.

Hermione smiled and placed her head into her hand. She was in such a better mood now. She still couldn't believe he jugged her back, even though it was light. What did she expect though? This was Severus Snape, ex-death eater, she was even lucky that he allowed her to hug him.

She was confused, she had never had any sort of attraction to the potions master until now. Was it because she didn't know him? She thought hard of why she was attracted to him.

'_His nose is not as big as everyone says, and his hair isn't greasy, he is so smart and is able to keep a intelligent conversation.' _

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts when she felt someone staring at her. She glanced up and saw his dark eyes.

"Is something wrong with you room?" He asked quietly.

Hermione's eyes widened. How did he know? Was he angry? "Im sorry." Her lip quivered, fearing the worst.

Snape looked up, her eyes sad. She thought he was mad at her. "It does not matter." He dismissed the subject.

Hermione sighed in relief. "Do you need anything done?"

Snape shook his head. "I am tired, after this I will be retiring Ms. Granger."

Hermione didn't realize it was already past dinner time. She nodded and stood up. "Goodnight Snape."

"Pleasant dreams Ms. Granger." He watched her walk out.

He sighed and finished his lesson plans and walked into his quarters. He undressed and laid in his bed, he missed it. That wasn't the only thing he missed. He closed his eyes and sighed. He got up and scribbled something and laid back down as it disappeared. He swore he was insane.

SSHGSSHGSSSHG

Hermione laid in bed staring at the ceiling, something just kept her awake. She sighed and rolled over. She screamed and fell out of bed. She peaked over her bed and saw a letter floating. She chasted herself for being such a scared little girl and grabbed the black envelope.

'_I missed you also.'_

It was the sweetest thing that she had ever read.

'_I know.' _she wrote back and returned it to the sender.

She smiled, her heart exploding with happiness. He had stolen her heart.

SSGHSSHG

Severus re-read the two words. He closed his eyes, finally at peace. It was like he needed to tell her that. He was glad he did.

'_You can have my heart, I have no other use for it.'_

Was his last thought before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

A/n; AWWWWWW this is so sweet. I adore this chapter! Review pleasseee


	8. Chapter 8

Apprentice

A/n: So im really bored, and mad at my boyfriend so I decided to write haha. I hope this puts me in a better mood. And I love all of the reviews! Thank you all so much!

Severus woke up in a good mood, which meant that he would have the class brew things today, and not make then write pages and pages of essay's. He slowly got up and walked into his bathroom and brushed his teeth. He looked at himself in the mirror, he needed to shave, he could see the stubble. He shook his head and undressed, he stepped into the large shower and hissed as the hot water dripped down his body. He closed his eyes and thought about the previous day.

'_Why did she hug me? Why do I care?'_

These thoughts echoed in his head through out his whole shower. He wondered why he really did care. What was his motive for it?

He shook his head and walked out and into his classroom. His blood ran cold when he saw the woman sitting at his desk, feet propped up on all of the un-graded papers. Why was she here?

"Scarlett. Why are you here?" She needed to leave, immediately.

"Oh, hello _Severus. _I was wondering when you would arrive." Her red lips formed a seductive smile.

He glared at the woman in disgust. "Leave. I have no use for you." His eyes narrowed even more when the woman refused to move.

His anger boiled up and threatened to spill over. "Listen here you insolent piece of a woman, I do not want you."

"You wanted me weeks ago." He answer was short.

"I do not want someone so used." He snarled, his hand clenching.

"What does that mean?"

"You are a whore!" He yelled.

"Good morni-" Hermione looked between the two.

"Who is that?" Hermione and the woman asked at the same time.

"None of your business." He snapped at them both.

Hermione's eyes widened as the woman walked up to him and kissed him fully on the lips.

*An hour before.*

Hermione smiled as she got up and dressed. Today was going to be a good day, she could feel it. She hummed as she tidied her room up and made the bed. She checked her watch and decided to actually eat breakfast. She walked down the great hall and ate a waffle quickly and walked down to the dungeons.

"Good morni-"

Hermione's eyes widened.

SSHGSSHGSSHG

Sometime's life reminded her of a kaleidoscope. Finding simple pleasure in a child's toy. Pointing it at light and turning it, watching the various colors, beads and glass make rainbows of color and shapes. Then when the light goes off you just stare at black.

In this moment the light was turned off and Hermione's kaleidoscope shattered into thousands of pieces.

She felt her legs move before her brain registered it. Molten hot anger boiled up and she felt her nails dig into her palm, making it bleed. Her once happy face was one of complete anger and sadness.

"Come back!" She heard his voice and tears gathered in her eyes.

"Expulso!" Her hand grasped her wand, a small explosion appeared in front of the man.

He stopped and watched her walk into her quarters. He narrowed his eyes and pushed the unclosed portrait hole open and walk to the oak door that was closed. He glanced at the walls as he walked in, they were black. He frowned and knocked on the door.

"Go away!" She screamed.

"Hermione…"

Her head snapped to the door, he said her name? She got up and opened the door and her hand reached out and smacked him hard on the cheek. He closed his eyes and re-opened them, his anger slowly dissipating. He looked into her beautiful brown eyes, they shone with tears. He clenched his teeth, he hated this.

"I'm sorry. Let me explain." Saying sorry was one of the hardest things he had ever said.

Hermione walked to her bed and sat down waiting for explanation.

"That woman is form my past, who needed money in exchange for sexual favors."

"A whore." Hermione snapped.

"If you would have looked, I was pushing her away."

Why was he explaining himself? It was none of her business.

Hermione looked away and laid down on her bed. "Whatever."

"Hermione…" He whispered.

She closed her eyes, the sound of her name sounded so foreign. She felt overwhelming emotion sweep over her body and she felt tears drip from her eyes. She bit her lip and opened her eyes, he was watching her, unsure of what to do.

She almost laughed, what did she expect? A love sick puppy? Yeah right, she knew that he would not be the sweetest man but at least he tried. He didn't have to send the note and she knew that.

"I'm sorry." She felt stupid, if she would have looked past the fact the woman was kissing him, she would have noticed to panic in his eyes when he looked at her or the disgust on his face when he looked at the other woman.

She closed her eyes as more tears dripped out. Her eyes opened and widened when she felt a pair of soft lips on hers.

'_He's kissing me?'_

Her mind was racing as she closed her eyes and gently kissed back. It was such a sweet kiss it made her stomach hurt. It almost seemed surreal. As quickly as it started, it ended as he pulled back and looked at the woman.

"Everything is alright." He reassured her.

Later that day as he paced around the room watching fourth years brew a simple potion he wondered why he was acting as he was. Had the woman really captured his black heart? And if she did would she want it? He made his mind up, he would offer himself to her. He realized that for once he was happy and that she made him as happy as a git like him could be. Happy…that word sounded foreign to him. Had he ever been truly happy before? He watched as student filed out of the room and sat down at his desk, today was going by fast. It was lunch time, he had double potion next.

His attention was brought back to earth when Hermione walked out of the lab. Her hair was frizzy and her face red.

"What happened?" He stood up.

"Stupid potion, why does it have to be above boiling temperature? It feels like a sauna in there." She huffed.

Amusement rolled over him like a tidal wave. "Your fine." He waved his hand dismissively.

"Yeah, you go in there and I hope your hair looks like this." She pointed to the frizzy mass of curls.

He sat back down and continued to grade papers. "You will need to add the ingredients to the poly juice tomorrow."

Hermione nodded as she tried to tame her hair into the former bun.

"Tell me, what do you want?"

"What?" She was confused.

"From me." His heart was racing.

"Nothing?" What did he mean?

"Hermione, you know im not the most….affectionate man."

Hermione smiled when she heard her name "I know."

Severus looked at her, she didn't expect endless hours of cuddling and whispering sweet nothing's in each others ear? "I will try."

"I know you will."

He diverted his eyes from her back to his paper. "Im going to get lunch, would you like any?"

He shook his head "Eat light though, dinner will be large."

Hermione walked out wondering what was for dinner.

Severus sighed and leaned back, she accepted him for who he was and never asked him to change anything. Maybe for once he could be happy.

A/n: Alright a little fluffy and their first kiss awwww. Review pleasee!


	9. Chapter 9

Apprentice

A/n: Oh my god, I love you all and I totally mean it! I received a review, like 10 minutes ago actually, that said _"I cried, Twice!"- Vampiregirl811, _That made me tear up. I'm so glad that I can make people cry (Wow that sounds mean). I hope you all continue to love and review my story. And I'm starting to feel writers block coming on….if anyone has any idea's or suggestions tell me :D You'll get credit.

Severus paced back and forth in his living room anxiously waiting for seven thirty to arrive. He walked back and forth, checking his watch and looking at the single white rose on the table. He sighed, he didn't know what to do, the woman was so confusing. First he couldn't decide if he should even get a flower, but women like things like that right? After he decided to give a flower, he didn't know what kind. He quickly decided on a rose, now for what color. White? Red? Black? After an hour of going back and forth he decided on a white one, since she reminded him of purity. He then questioned if what he was wearing acceptable. He looked down on himself, he was wearing black slacks and a white button up shirt, he also decided to bring a cloak just in case. His dragon hide boots shined in the light. He checked his watch and decided he would start to make his way to her room.

Hermione was in a similar situation. She wondered what she should do with her hair first. She then decided that she would place many beauty charms on her hair to make it lay straight. She sighed and wiped the bead of sweat from her forehead, she brushed her long straight hair and smiled. She then took out the small amount of makeup she owned and applied the foundation. She put little eyeliner on and mascara. She then walked over to her closet. What to wear? Something caught her eye and she smiled and pulled the black skirt out, she had never had a reason to wear it. She then picked out a semi formal shirt that was teal in color and was made of a silk material. She slid into the mid thigh length skit, she thought it was modest and sexy at the same time, after all she was not a whore. She loved to feeling of the silk on her skin as she slipped the shirt on over her head. She picked a pair of sandals that were black in color with a small heel. She applied a small amount of pink lip gloss and dropped the bottle as a loud knock startled her. She cursed under her breath and picked it up quickly and placed it on the dresser.

She opened the door and almost gasped. He looked so handsome, his hair looked clean and combed, and his face was not contorted in an unhappy face. He looked relaxed and happy.

Severus looked at the door and paced back and forth, he had never really been on a date. He looked at the rose in his hand and glared. He knocked loudly and hid the white flower behind his back. The door opened revealing a woman he had never seen.

"You look nice." Her voice was so sweet, he forgot to breathe, let alone talk.

He finally regained his composure and looked her up and down. Her skirt accentuated her waist and the teal shirt looked wonderful on her. His eyes fell upon her hair, the change was drastic. He was sure if she did this when she was still in school, boys would have paid more attention to the girl. He vaguely remembered the famous quiddich player who had a thing for her, no wonder he never like the man.

"You look beautiful." His reply was stiff and unsure. He slowly raised his hand from behind his back and presented the rose to her.

Hermione gasped, she was shocked. Severus Snape was handing her a flower? She took it gently and smiled. "Thank you, let me put this in water. You may come in if you'd like."

Severus stepped through and watched as she walked into the bedroom and heard the water turn on. A minute later she walked out and smiled.

"Ready? Where are we going?" She questioned.

He held his arm out and she took it. Her questioned went unanswered as her world caved in and she felt as if she was being sucked through a straw. She groaned as they popped into a secluded ally of muggle London.

"I thought you couldn't apperate inside of Hogwarts?"

"I can, since I was a double agent I was allowed and still am." He answered looking down at her.

They walked out of the ally and Hermione gasped, they were in downtown London. She smiled and looked up at him. His lips gently upturned and he offered her his arm. She smiled, he was such a gentlemen. He led her to a restaurant called Maze. She knew that this was a five star restaurant and that it was very expensive. He gave her a look that said not to argue and she didn't. She was led into the restaurant and looked around, expensive chandeliers hung from the ceiling, the diamonds sparking in the light. The walls were painted a soft white and the tables and chairs were a deep red, making the atmosphere a romantic one.

They were quickly led back, since Severus had made a reservation. As they walked back to their table, Hermione glanced around at all of the people, she felt unworthy. Her eyes fell onto a table as they walked by. Her blood ran cold and her heart stopped. A man and a woman sat at a table, laughing. Hermione's lip quivered as she walked by, her eyes glued to the woman and man.

"Oh dear, will you stop talking about work at the diner table? I don't feel like hearing about drilling cavities when were about to eat." The woman took a sip of her wine.

"I'm sorry Jane." The man smiled at the woman, they looked so in love.

Hermione followed quietly behind Severus and sat across from him in the booth they were given. Her eyes still on the man and woman.

"Hermione." He touched her hand.

Her eyes left the pair and looked at him "Yes?"

"What is the matter?" Did he do something wrong?

"Those are my parents." She whispered.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"When the war started I was afraid that the death eaters would target them to get to me, so I erased their memory of me."

He looked at the woman, she had gained a new respect in his eyes. "It is okay."

Hermione nodded and smoothed down her hair. She shook herself from her depression, promising herself a good cry when she returned home, and started to enjoy their date.

They ordered their first course of food, which was potato soup. The small bowl of soup was delicious and she quickly ate it. Next was the main course and she ordered the roasted duck with snow peas, Severus ordered the pan fired foie gras with green apples. They ate in a comfortable silence wile savoring their meals and sipping on the wine. Hermione smiled when the plates were removed and her favorite part of any meal was placed in front of her. Dessert. She smiled and savored the tangy taste of sweet lemon and potato pudding. The night had been a success and she was glad that she was able to get out for once.

Severus then led her out of the restaurant and apparted back to Hogwarts. She smiled as he led her back to her room. "I need to changed, then ill be in to check on my potions." Severus nodded and watched as she closed the door. He walked back to his quarters and sighed in relief. The date was a success. Everything had gone perfectly, exactly the way he wanted it, except for the snag with her parent's. He changed into his usual attire and walked into the lab.

Hermione smiled and touched her heart. She was so surprised that he had taken her to a muggle restaurant. She was still terribly tore up about her parents, but right now Severus was in her life and she content with just that. She quickly threw on lounge pants and a t-shirt. She stopped and smelled the delicate white rose, it smelled sweet. She smiled and walked down to the dungeons and then into the lab. "Gosh, do you never not wear those?" She pointed to his robes "Sometimes I think you sleep in those."

"Actually I don't sleep in anything."

Hermione's cheeks reddened and she rolled her eyes at his attempt to joke. She walked over to her potions. She groaned as she looked into the cauldron. The liquid was still pitch black.

"I know, it takes a long time." He glanced up at her.

She nodded and sat on the stool and laid her head on the table. He suddenly got a brilliant idea. "I'm going to go and read, would you care to join me? I'm sure I have something you would like to read."

Hermione's sat up, eyes sparkling. "Absolutely."

He led her into the living room and she walked up to the large book case full of muggle books.

"Pride and Prejudice?" she pulled the book off and looked back at him. He nodded and sat down in a recliner.

She smiled happily and sat down on the couch and opened the book and began to read it. She would glance over often to see him, his eyes scanning the book. She smiled and starched out on the couch and slowly began to drift into sleep while reading. Before they both knew it she was fast asleep, the book open on her chest.

He finished the tenth chapter and looked up and almost smiled. She looked so comfortable, he quietly took the book away and covered the girl up and went to bed himself.

He laid in bed thinking of the days events and realized that for once he was happy.

A/n: Awwhhh im just producing these fluffy chappters one after another! YES "Maze" Is an actual restaurant in London, and the things listed are on their menu!

Review :D


	10. Chapter 10

Apprentice

A/n: So this is my tenth chapter, I'm so proud of myself for steady updates :D Thank you all for reviewing so quickly! My friend requested me to put a song in here so im going to TRY to include this. Here's the next chapter, I honestly have no idea where this is going to go right now. _*Kind of a citrus alert in this one*_

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she glanced around. She smiled and sat up, the blanket falling off of her. She got up and tip toed into his room, to see if he was still asleep, she doubted it. She peaked her head inside and almost giggled. Severus was still asleep alright, snoring and tousled all over the bed. She walked inside and looked down on the man, his hair was tangled and his bare chest was uncovered. She ogled his chest a few seconds and covered him up. She wondered for a brief second, if he truly was naked under the thin covers. Her dreamland was shattered when she heard him groan and rollover facing her. She jumped as his eyes started to move. She looked around frantically and found the closet. She dived into the dark closet and prayed he would find her.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He glanced around making sure everything was still how they had been and he got up. In this moment he was unaware of the woman in his closet, but one thing was he aware of was the aching between his legs. He groaned and gave it a sharp tug and proceeded to walk into the bathroom. Hermione slowly crawled out of the closet, eyes wide and cheeks red. She quickly walked to the couch and laid back down, so he wouldn't suspect anything. She breathed several different ways, including imitating a woman that was giving birth. She tried to calm her heart and her hormones. She was sure of three things;

1. He _did _sleep with no clothes on.

2. He was _not_ average

3. She needed to change her knickers. _Immediately._

She heard the bathroom door open and then the closet door open. She heard rustling for a few minutes and she shut her eyes, curling into the pillow she was holding. She could feel him come into the room, she even her breath out. He stopped and looked down upon the 'sleeping' girl. She looked flushed, was she dreaming of him?

Hermione's large brain sparked an idea and she decided to tease him, further. What could it hurt? She almost smiled when a small sensual moan left her lips. He groaned.

"This woman will be the death of me." He mumbled.

She rolled onto her back and breathed deeply. He wasn't sure of what he should do. His eyes scanned across her body, the lounge pants and fallen down off of her hips and how he could see a thin line of lace. He closed his eyes and walked out of the room before he did something drastic. She heard the door close and she opened her eyes and smiled.

Severus smirked, he was glad he hadn't taken that charm down. She wanted to play that game? He would show her.

'_My dear little minx, the water is over your head now and its only going to get deeper.'_

Severus knew how to seduce a woman, but just for sexual gratification. Since he did not want only that with Hermione, he would have to step carefully, he was on thin ice and he knew it.

He smirked when she walked out, her hair had obviously been brushed out, now in small waves down her back. "Good morning." She yawned.

He looked at the woman "Good morning, I hope you slept well."

Hermione's eyes narrowed a fraction, his voice and attitude were different today. Why? "I do not require your assistance until later tonight. Have a nice day Hermione." He waved her out.

Oh yes, he was up to something, Hermione concluded as she walked to the door, making sure her hips sashayed perfectly. She could feel his eyes on her bottom and she stopped and turned.

"Is there something on my bottom _professor_, or were you just simply looking at it?"

She smirked at her victory and walked out of the classroom. Severus narrowed his eyes, she may have won the battle but not the war. He would be the victor of this war and the spoils would be his.

She walked back to her room and shook her head, it was a mess, well to her it was a mess. Books lay across the sofa and coffee table. Strew across her bed were clothes and shoes and makeup. She knew what she was doing today, cleaning.

'_Joy.' _She thought to herself as she walked over to ipod and dock. She pressed one of her play lists.

The thumpy beat began to play and she hummed to the tune, her hips moving.

_I Can't Take It Take It Take No More_

_Never Felt Like Felt Like This Before_

_C'mon Get Me Get Me On The Floor_

_DJ What You What You Waitin' For..._

Her hips moved as she hung all of her clothes up and started to organize all the vast amounts of books. She spun around her bedroom dancing and singing until a couch broke her dance induced euphoria. She stopped as she saw Severus standing in her doorway.

"Uh…" She couldn't produce anything to say.

"Yes, well I was wondering if you would care to have lunch with me?" His eyes raked down her body and back up, she shivered.

He stepped closer and she stepped back. He backed her up until her knees his her bed and she fell back. He leaned over her and smirked. He leaned in, his lips millimeters away from hers. "Well?" He whispered. Hermione's eyes slid closed, he smelt heavenly.

"I suppose that is a yes." He leaned forward and his lips touched hers softly. Her arms wrapped around his neck and tried to deepen the kiss. He pressed his lips harder into hers and his tongue slipped out and licked her lip. Hermione moaned feeling his tongue slide into her mouth. His hands settled on her hips and he pulled back. He pinched her hips playfully and backed up.

"I will see you at noon." He walked out of her quarters. She frowned and picked up a discarded shoe and threw it at the door.

"Bloody git." She yelled after him.

He walked out smirking, oh yes he had won this one. He glanced down at his pants and shook his head, was it worth it?

Hermione screamed into her pillow, frustrated. She would show him! She got up and ran herself a bath and started to relax in the water. She shaved her legs carefully and formulated her plan to get revenge on the man.

Later that day Hermione stood at her closet, wondering what shirt to wear. She had picked out the jeans she wanted to wear, they were tight on her bottom, that's why she never wore them. She decided on a dark green halter top and plain white flip flops.

She walked to the dungeons, her wavy hair swishing behind her, half of it bobby pinned to the back. She passed students as they left the classroom and she walked to the desk where he sat.

He smiled slightly as she walked up to him, her hips moving. "Good afternoon."

"How was class?" She questioned.

He stood up and motioned for his office for lunch. She stepped in front of him and walked to his office and waited. He watched as she walked his eyes glued to her bottom, his eyes widened, no panty line. He groaned.

"This woman is going to kill me." He stated for the second time that day and walked into his office.

A/n: Is it hot in here or is it just me? I hope you all liked it, I kinda just pulled this out of thin air! Haha Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Apprentice

A/n: Hey guys! So im sorry for not updating this weekend, I was pretty busy. Anyway Friday is my birthday! Yay, I get to pick my mini piglet Saturday, his name is…Snape :D because he's all black and the lady said he's usually grumpy!

Severus frowned at the man sitting in front of him. Lucius Malfoy had been released from Azkaban, due to good behavior. Severus doubted that, but seeing his friend in front of him, he looked like a changed man. He was not very happy to see his friend, it was bloody midnight, he had classes tomorrow. He was glad that Hermione had decided to sleep in her own room tonight, he was unsure of how Lucius would react.

"How have you been?" The blonde haired man asked.

Severus nodded, looking the man over, his blonde hair had been cut just above his shoulders, and he was clean shaven, his seemingly arrogant attitude may have dissipated a fraction, Severus was still sure he had an ego the size of Ireland.

"How is class?" He asked.

"Fine, I'm taking the Defense against the dark arts position next year."

"Who is taking this position?"

"Hermione Granger."

Lucius nodded, "That makes since, she was always smart."

Severus nodded his head in agreement. "Indeed."

Lucius narrowed his eyes, he did not say anything about the girl being a know-it-all. "Still the bushy headed know it all?"

Severus's eyes narrowed "Not particularly."

Lucius's mouth turned upwards "Really?"

"Yes." Severus glared at Lucius.

"Have you laid her yet?" Lucius's head cocked sideways.

Severus snorted "No. Why ask such a dumb question."

"Because I know you, you would have said something insulting about the witch if you hadn't wanted to bed her. I know you better thank you think."

Severus narrowed his eyes dangerously " You listen here, that is not it."

Lucius smiled "Severus! Your smitten with the girl, I though id never seen the day!"

Suddenly the door was slammed open, and an unhappy A woman entered wearing unicorn shorts and a pink tank top "You do realize that it one in the bloody morning?"

Lucius's eyes widened.

Hermione crossed her arms under her breasts and glared at the two men. She pointed to Severus "You have class tomorrow, I don't want to hear you snap at me because you haven't had your sleep."

Severus groaned as she made the stance that all woman made when they were unhappy. Hermione had her left hip cocked out, and her hands on her hips.

Lucius winced, knowing his friend was in trouble. "I thought you said you were tired?" She snapped.

"Well you see I woke him up." Lucius covered for his friend. Hermione narrowed her eyes at the two men and walked out.

Lesson learned, never wake Hermione up.

Lucius glanced at Severus "She's grown up." He coughed.

Severus nodded.

SSHGSSHGSSHG

Severus stalked around his classroom, grumpier than usual. Why? He didn't get any sleep. Hermione took it upon herself to say 'I told you so' making his mood worse. He sat at his desk and watched as they wrote essay's about their favorite potion and how to brew it. He was in such a horrible mood. Hermione sat in the back, humming quietly to herself, all sunshine an happiness. He frowned and started grading the never ending stack of papers.

Hermione slammed the door to her room, later that day. He hadn't said one word to her at all today, let alone hug or kiss her. She frowned and laid on her bed, her feelings were kind of hurt. She stared at the ceiling, her lips in a tight line. A scratching at her window made her get up and open the window, quite roughly.

The black bird dropped the letter and quickly flew off, scared by the woman.

She read the letter and slammed the window shut. She walked down the hallway and into the large classroom, which was empty. She quickly walked to the lab and then to his quarters. He was waiting on her, sitting on the couch.

"Come here."

She walked, trance like to the man and gasped when he grabbed her and kissed her, Her anger melted away as she kissed him. She closed her eyes as he laid her on the plush couch and cradled her face in his hand. He continued to kiss her as his hand slipped down and under her shirt. A gentle groan left her lips as his hand slipped further up. Severus smirked and moved down to her neck, placing butterfly kissed upon her jaw line.

"Severus! Sorry to pop by but I thought-" Lucius walked though the door.

"Oh Merlin. I'm so sorry." He stumbled backwards.

Hermione sat up, hitting her forehead against Severus's, she stood up, glared at both of the men and stomped out, rubbing her head.

Severus sighed and laid his head in his hands. "Sorry.'" Lucius offered

Severus glared at the man and got up, taking a large shot of fire whisky from the bottle. "Hey I wanted some of that."

He handed the blonde man his glass of fire whisky and sat back down on the couch. He sighed.

"Well, how was your day?" He offered, trying to cheer the man up.

"It was looking up until you showed up."

Lucius laughed, "That's my job! Trying to make you miserable." His voice sounded strange.

Severus narrowed his eyes, he wondered if he could truly trust this man.

"I wouldn't mind having a piece of her, if your up to it?" He sipped his whiskey.

Severus stood up "Absolutely not."

"Why? We've shared women in the past, Severus."

"No, she is not like that!" Severus snapped, his anger rising.

"I heard scarlet came and visited you." He stated simply.

"You! I knew it was you! You sent her."

Lucius nodded "Indeed."

"Get out."

Lucius nodded and walked out of his quarters and out of the classroom. Severus sighed and sat back on the couch. He sat there cooling off for a few minutes until something hit him.

Lucius did not floo away, he walked into the hallway. He was heading for Hermione. He got up and quickly ran out of the classroom. His blood ran cold when he heard her terrified scream

A/n: Uhh ohm bad guy alert! Review please


	12. Chapter 12

Apprentice

A/n: You guys have no faith in me gosh haha. I KNOW Lucius is dead. Haha just read the story and find out. Thanks for reviewing. So I saw DHpt2 and I cried so hard….like….so hard!

Hermione screamed and raised her wand, as the blonde haired man walked into her bedroom. How did he get in here? She wondered many things in this moment, but pushed them all away. He advanced closer and he raised his hand, the ring biting into her sensitive skin as it connected with her lip. She fell to the ground, blood dripping from the wound. He grabbed her by the hair and hauled her up and onto the bed and pressed his lips forcefully onto hers.

"Stupify!" The man fell limp on her and she almost cried when she saw Severus yank the man off.

"Lucius is dead!" Hermione's breathing was labored.

"How do you know?"

"I killed him myself. With the killing curse." She looked at the black haired man.

Severus yanked the man up and hauled him to the dungeons, waiting for the man to wake. Hermione followed closely behind, her lip still bleeding. Severus tied the man up to a chair and sat down waiting. He motioned for Hermione to come here. She walked slowly, the blood dripping down her chin, and onto the floor. Tears gathered in her eyes as she watched him pull a piece of cloth out of his pocket. She sat next to him and he touched her lip gently.

"Are you alright?"

She sighed and nodded. She closed her eyes, a tear dripping down her cheek. He wrapped his arm around her, he felt kind of awkward, he was never sure what to do when a woman was crying. He wrapped his other arm around her and held her. Minutes later groaning and moaning broke the pair up. The once pale blonde haired man was starting to transform.

Severus raised his wand as the man's face began to shape itself into its user's appearance. "Poly juice…" Hermione's eyes widened.

Brilliant red hair replaced beautiful blonde hair and the once smooth silky skin turned blotchy. Hermione felt a sob catch in her throat as she looked at the man now sitting in the chair.

"Ron."

Severus narrowed his eyes, what reason did the boy have to hurt Hermione?

"Yes Hermione." The red haired man spat, clearly angry.

"Why?" Her voice stuttered.

"You mine! You and I were supposed to be together! Its not fair, you spend all day with…_him._" He looked over angrily at Snape.

Severus felt his blood boil with rage, his? Hermione certainly did _not_ belong to the boy. "Yours? You idiotic boy! Can you not tell she does not want you?" His face right in Ron's.

"And she wants you?" Ron screamed in his face. Severus grabbed him by his shirt.

"Severus! Stop this immediately!" McGonagall walked through the door. She had been looking for Hermione, after checking her room and not seeing her there, she came to the dungeons. Specifically Severus's quarters.

Severus's head snapped up and he glared at the old woman. "He-" she cut him off "Yes I know, please remove your hands." He slowly stepped back, his eyes never leaving the boy.

"Mr. Weasley, your mother has been informed about this situation, and will be here immediately." McGonagall released him form his bonds, and made sure he waited for his mother patiently in the head master's office.

"Severus." Hermione choked out.

He walked over to her and led her to his bedroom and sat her down on his bed. "Are you alright?" He asked again, he whipped a tear from her cheek.

Her eyes drooped a fraction and he rolled next to her, "Just relax Hermione." He pushed her onto her back and laid next to her. His hand intertwining with hers. She squeezed it.

He watched as many emotions passed through her eyes. Sadness, betrayal, confusion then finally, love?

Now he was confused, he watched her as the gears in his head began to turn. Her eyes slowly slipped closed and the grip on his hand loosened. She had fallen asleep, in his bed. He wondered what others would think. Did it really matter what other thought? Just as long as she was happy, he wouldn't care what anyone did or say.

Content with this thought he slowly allowed himself to fall asleep next to the girl, his hand never leaving hers.

_***random lemon alert.***_

Hermione woke up the next morning, her lip hurt like a bitch. She slowly sat up and looked at their intertwined hands. A month ago if someone said she would be sleeping in Snape's bed, holding his hand she would have laughed in their face and called them crazy.

He groaned "Your not going anywhere." One eye opened.

Hermione smiled down at him and slowly got up. "I have to."

He frowned and released her hand and rolled over, glaring at the wall.

"Don't be like that." She giggled.

He didn't reply. Hermione smirked and jumped on top of him.

"Wake up." She bounced on the bed.

He narrowed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her down and rolled on top of her. "I said your not going anywhere."

"Ooo, so scary." One thing she was about to learn was not to be a smart ass to Severus, especially when you woke him up.

His lips pressed onto hers and she kissed back eagerly. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss. He put his hands on her hips and gently pinched them. She smiled and felt his tongue slid into her mouth. A small moan left her throat. He pulled away from her lips and his mouth made small kisses on her jaw line and down to her neck. She turned her head and moaned. He glanced up at her, making sure it was ok to continue. Her head was turned and eyes closed. Her lip was caught in between her teeth. He took that as a yes. He slowly slid her shirt up and glanced at her breasts. To him they were perfect, not to big nor small. Her nipple's were a perfect dusty pink. He leaned down and captured one in his mouth. He groaned, he was beginning to ache. His hand slowly trailed down to the front of her pants. He slowly slid them down to her knees and then off. She looked at him, he leaned up and kissed her gently.

"Only If your comfortable."

Hermione nodded.

Severus kissed her once more and moved back down to her chest. He kissed and licked her nipples gently, then got rougher in time. His teeth enclosed one and her gently pulled. He smirked at her moan. His hand slowly traced up her inner thighs. Her breathing became heavy as his hand got closer to her center. He groaned when his finger gently made contact with her panties, they were wet. He slowly began to rub up and down, making Hermione moan and buck her hips into his hand.

Hermione was not completely inexperienced in sex, she had had sex with Ron the day after they defeated the dark lord. He never made her feel this good.

Severus groaned as she looked down upon the woman, her hair fanned around her head, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were closed. She was beautiful. He slowly moved her panties away and gently slipped his finger inside her. She gasped and gripped her pillow.

The next minute passed by very slow for them both. Many emotions passed over Severus, anger being the most dominant one. Hermione was completely embarrassed. Her eyes flew open at the sound of the door opening. She scrambled when Draco walked in. His eyes widening.

McGonagall had sent him to make sure Hermione was not hurt and was completely okay. She had even showed Draco where his quarters were, just inn case. Now he regretted walking in. His eyes glanced over them both, Hermione's shirt was bunched up above her chest and her pants lay on the floor. He glanced in between her legs, and decided that he was going to die. He just interrupted Snape about to make love to Hermione! He was surly going to die a long a slow death!

Hermione screamed and back up, pulling her shirt down and clamping her legs shut. She screamed at Draco and Severus as she slid her pants on and stormed out of the room, her cheeks red.

Severus glared at the man in front of him. " What. Do. You. Want?"

Draco gulped and slowly backed up " McGonagall sent me to check on Hermione."

Snape pushed him out of his quarters and slammed the door in his face.

Draco sighed, he couldn't believe what he saw. He shivered and tried to replace the mental image with a nicer un-sexual one.

Severus was mad. Very mad. Why did someone always have to interrupt them? He groaned and remembered the feeling of her on his finger.

Hermione was embarrassed. Beyond belief.

A/n: sorry it took me so long to update.


	13. Chapter 13

Apprentice

a/n: So 8 reviews in one night? You guys are so sweet! Hehe, I have such a HUGE twist coming up for this story.*Evil laugh insert here_* Hehehehehe Im just warning you now, this will be a short chappie, but its for a good reason. Before you read this, remember, _**THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! **_

Severus laid on his bed, that still in fact smelled like Hermione. He was so close, and that twit had to ruin it. He should've killed him. He wasn't sure what Hermione would say or do. He was worried now, that he took it too fast and scared her off. His rational side argued with him that she was just embarrassed. He sure hoped so. A soft knock at the door got his attention. Hermione walked in, now in her pajama's. She bit her lip and glanced down.

"Come here." She shyly walked over to the bed. He opened his arms and she smiled.

"Do not think of that, he wont say anything." He mumbled into her hair. She nodded.

He glanced at the ceiling for hours, wondering if this was truly what fate had destined for him. He remembered when he was bit by nagini, he could feel the poison spread through his body, then his vision went black. The next thing he remembered was that he was at St Mungo's and she was sitting right next to him. Reading to him.

"I thought if I could stimulate your brain it might bring you back faster." She reasoned.

He didn't talk to her ever. Come to think of it, he was a bastard to her when all she did was try to save him. And she did save him. He often found himself wondering when she would come back to read more to him, maybe that should have been his first clue that he and the girl had a connection. He glanced over at Hermione and sighed, she was fast asleep. He closed his eyes and tried to relax.

Hermione's eyes snapped open, something didn't feel right. "Severus." She whispered and shook the man. He groggily opened one eye. He sat up at seeing her alarming face.

"What is the-someone is in here." His trained eyes glanced around.

The door swung open and a hood figure stood at the doorway. "Confundo!" Hermione groaned and touched Severus's arm, where was she?

Severus gritted his teeth trying to fight off the spell, he glanced toward the night table and saw his wand.

"Incarcerous!" The hooded figure swished his wand and Hermione groaned once more when tight ropes bound them self around her tightly. She glanced over at Severus. He was in the same situation. If looks could kill….

The hooded figure laughed and waked into the bedroom. "You two are so pathetic!" Hermione's confused brain began to work, trying to figure out the familiar voice.

The man looked to Severus "You. You were supposed to die!"

"You saved him! Why?" He looked to Hermione now.

"He didn't deserve to die!" She screamed at him.

The man laughed louder, Hermione's eyes widened when she realized who it was. "Why are you doing this?"

He pointed his wand at her "Crucio!" Hermione's eyes slid closed as pain rippled through her body like tidal waves. She screamed loudly, tears dripping down her cheeks. Unbearable pain ripping through her chest.

"Stop!" Severus snarled.

The man lowed his wand, Hermione continued to sob.

"He does not deserve you!" The man raised his wand at Severus.

"NO!" Hermione screamed.

Time seemed to slow as Severus looked at Hermione, knowing what was about to happen. He had cheated death once, he was sure fate would not be so kind again. "I love you." He whispered Hermione's eyes widened and more tears dripped. She relized then also what was about to happen and she was completely not ready. Memories flashed through her eyes.

"_Tell me miss Granger does being an insufferable know-it-all pay off?"_

"_Are you trying to impress a lover?" _

"_I missed you also." _

"_You can have my heart, I have no other use for it."_

"_I love you." _

"Avada Kedavra." Green enveloped the man, his eyes never left her until they closed in death.

Hermione screamed loudly, unbearable pain racking her heart. Tears ran down her face and dripped onto Severus's cheek.

"No! You bastard!" She screamed, more tears dripping down her face.

The hooded figure walked over to Hermione, and pulled his hood off. Hermione wailed louder at seeing the red haired man.

"Now we can be together forever."

"Ron..you bastard! I'll kill you!" She screamed and struggled in her bonds. The red heads eyes widened and a loud scream echoed the room, he feel to the floor, blood gushing from his back. Draco stood in the doorway, his wand raised, along with Blaise.

He ran over to Hermione and untied her, She leaned over to Severus and brushed the hair out of his face and laid her head on his chest, tears dripping onto his shirt.

A/n: WOW! I made myself cry! DON'T WORRY! ALL WILL BE EXPLAINED TOMORROW IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE. READ IT. Im scared I just lost all my readers…. Haha. Just wait until tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

Apprentice

A/n: So I laughed at some of the reviews haha and I was very flattered in one in general. I was told I capture Snape's voice very well. YES that was my hardest obstacle in this story. So thank you! :D

Hermione screamed bloody murder, she felt the world around her disappear. Her eyes snapped open, a very worried Severus looked at her. Her heart stopped and she glanced around.

It was just a dream.

She laid back and put her head on his chest "Bad dream." He gently placed an arm around her and nodded.

She got up minutes later and checked on her potions, the polyjuice was finally done. She smiled and corked it. She needed to move the liquid luck into the classroom, it needed to get sun from the window for at least two days. She carefully levitated the cauldron into the classroom and set it on the large window sill. She opened the blinds and nodded.

The dream still disturbed her. It made her afraid of Ron, but then again, he was never the best at spells, let alone the killing curse. She was the only one among the trio to use it. She decided that Severus would kill him before he even stepped into the room.

"What bothers you?" He was in his usual attire.

"Nothing."

"Tell me." He insisted.

"In my dream, Ron killed you." She felt silly revealing that.

His eyebrow raised in a sarcastic way "You are afraid that some dunnerhead war hero will kill the almighty Severus Snape? You have no faith."

She rolled her eyes "Your arrogant today."

He hummed a response. "You must get changed."

She sighed and nodded. "Ill see you in a few minutes."

She walked out and to her room silently. She slowly undressed and walked into her shower. She sighed as the hot water purified her skin. She scrubbed her hair and stepped out reluctantly. She placed a drying spell on her hair and dressed in her favorite shirt and a black cardigan and a pair or pants. She slipped on some flats and walked back to the dungeons. Her shoes made a small patter as she walked on the cold stone. "That was quick. I have a class in fifteen. You may sit in the back if you'd like."

Hermione smiled and gently hugged him, he stiffened. She frowned and backed off. She turned on her heel and walked to the very back. He sighed and followed her. Why did he care so much? It was just unnecessary trouble. He grabbed her hand hugged her tightly.

He returned to his desk, and continued to grade as if nothing happened. She laughed lightly and sat down.

He stopped writing. That was why he cared, it made her happy. He relized he would do anything to keep her happy. Well almost anything, if she asked him to hex a certain part of his anatomy off he would have to decline. But she would never do that. She wasn't _that_ crazy.

Minutes later his class of Gryfindore's and Slytherin's filed in. Joy, his favorite. He placed his quill down and began scribbling on the board.

"Can anyone of you tell me how long it takes to brew a sufficient batch of Liquid death?" He snapped.

Hermione giggled and raised her hand. "What is the fifth ingredient in Dreamless Sleep drought?" His anger was rising, did they not pay attention the first six damn years.

Hermione raised her hand. He glared at her. She bit her lip and held back a giggle.

"Does anyone know anything besides the annoying Know-it-all?"

Her mouth popped open. She could tell he was just joking with her.

"Moonstone is used in love potions." One Gryffindor stated.

Hermione put her head on the desk _'My god.' _

Severus ignored her " Your brewing instructions are on the board." Hermione giggled into her hand.

Students got up and started to get ingredients and cauldrons, her eyes narrowed as students glanced onto the cauldron on the window sill.

"Touch that and ill kill you." She stated at one boy who reached out.

The boy looked back at the woman ready to rip her a new one but stopped when he saw who it was. He knew she had used the killing curse and gotten away with it once, why not twice? He sat down and gulped.

If Severus, wasn't Severus he would have laughed out loud, but he had a reputation to uphold. At least until Hermione took over. He wondered what it would be like to work with her? Would she be able to deal with the dunnerheads? Of course she would, there was no one else anyway, she was stuck.

She sighed and got up and walked around the classroom, making sure no one messed anything up.

"Is it crushed bi-corn first or fluxweed?" a dumb question, yes.

"Fluxwee-" A large explosion and smoke clouded the classroom. She quickly felt her way to her cauldron she glanced in and her eyes widened.

It was bubbling, and smoking. She looked at the caouldron, some of the potion that exploded got into hers. Anger boiled as her cauldron exploded. She screamed as loud as she could. Smoke cleared and there stood a very unhappy Hermione with thick grey goo all over her.

"You idiot! That was two months of brewing!" She screamed loudly and moved to tackle the girl that added the wrong ingrediant.

Severus caught her and pushed her back.

"Get out! Now!" He yelled, students quickly ran out.

"It even started to get lighter." She looked at the light grey matter. She felt like crying.

"Today is such a bad day, do you know how its going to be to get this out of my hair?" She was angry.

He sighed and waved his wand, the mess cleaned out. He was unsure waving a wand could get the goo out of her hair though, that might take a surgeon from St Mungo's. He was unsure if it could be saved.

She sighed. "You may use my bathroom to get it out." He offered.

She stomped into bathroom and began trying to comb the goo out. It did not want to come out and she was getting angry, she had succeeded in pulling more hair out than the goo. She winced and a tear dripped from her eye as she ripped the goo out.

"Good merlin woman! How are you not bald?" Severus exclaimed.

"Sod off." She slammed the door in his face.

Maybe that wasn't the nicest thing to say at the moment. He shrugged, he was entertained for the moment. "I have a hair growing potion if you need it."

"I know, you take too much of it! There's more hair on your back than your head!" She snapped.

He frowned, his back wasn't _that _hairy. Was it?

A/n: Lol soo I guess this is an alright chappie. Review.


End file.
